Beyond This Moment
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: "I knew that my life would be perfect beyond this moment, as long as Spencer was with me." A sequel to No Matter the Distance but can be read seperately.


**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Beyond This Moment**

**Spencer POV**

It was Christmas Eve and all of the BAU team members were gathering at Rossi's mansion for a little get together. Rossi had provided the meal, Hotch and Emily had brought dessert (French Apple pie), Garcia had brought the movie selections, Morgan made sure to bring decorations, and JJ had brought the kids. I brought the gifts from the team, as I was the most trustworthy not to blab to the kids. Henry and Jack were playing in the snow, making the perfect snowman with Morgan. Rossi and his girlfriend Jane were sitting on the settee by the fireplace, both drinking hot chocolate while the rest of us sat on the couch and floor watching A Muppet Christmas Carol. 

Just when Scrooge was meeting the ghost of Christmas Present, the kids came in with a snow covered Morgan laughing hysterically; Henry grabbing his little sides, barely breathing with laughter. He hurried over to his mom and sat on her lap. "Uncle 'Pence, we made perfect snowman; his name is Morgan!" And with that the boys broke into a fit of giggles once more. Penelope rushed over to Derek to get him out of his snow crusted clothes, while Jack and Henry shredded out of their outerwear and hung them over the fireplace grate. We all cuddled and huddled together in Rossi's house watching the miracle changing of Scrooge.

With the "God Bless Us, Everyone" line, all of us stretched and yawned widely. Rossi came over from the fireplace holding Jane's hand, "Well, kids, you want to open your ONE present tonight?"

"YES! YES!" They chanted in unison.

We all walked over to the tree and sat down on the floor. Pen sat in Morgan's lap, Hotch sat on the arm of the big chair and put his left hand on Emily's shoulder with her left hand holding it there. Rossi laid on his right side, legs to the side, with Jane sitting by his chest.

JJ and I's 'relationship' was new to both of us and no one on the team really knew so we were shy and bashful and just sat next to each other my left knee brushing against her right knee. Jack chose a present for Henry and Henry chose for Jack. After they opened their presents we all got up to leave when Henry's little voice was heard, "Shouldn't everyone open a Christmas Eve gift, Uncle Rossi? Not just Jack and me?"

We all glanced at each other. All of us had exchanged gifts so we each had at least one present under the tree. "No, honey," JJ said, crouching down to Henry's level. "The Christmas Eve gift is only for little boys and girls to open. Us big kids will open our gifts tomorrow, is that okay?"

Henry looked down and sort of down cast. "Yeah," he whispered. "I guess it's okay, Mommy. Are we going home?"

"Yes, baby. We are."

"Oh," Henry said, like it was a letdown. "Why?"

I crouched down to Henry this time. "If you're not in your own house, in your own bed, how will Santa know where to leave your gifts?"

"Uncle 'Pence, there is no Santa!"

"I can't believe you just said that! Of course there is a Santa Claus! And he's coming tonight to leave presents under your tree so you'd better get home and in bed, or he won't come at all!"

Henry's eyes got wide. "He won't?"

"Nope. He'll give your presents to some other kid. Like Jack."

Henry gasped as Jack clapped. "I don't want Jack playing with my toys from Santa," Henry sobbed.

JJ picked up Henry. "Then we'd better get you home, shouldn't we?"

So with goodbyes and promises to see everyone tomorrow, JJ got in my Amazon and I drove her and Henry home. Henry had fell asleep by the time we reached her house, so while JJ unlocked her door, I got him out of his seat and carried him in the door. Then JJ went back to remove his seat from my car. I laid him on his bed and removed his shoes and socks, ever so gently. I then lifted him up again and pulled back the blankets. I laid him down and pulled up the covers around his shoulders. I kissed his forehead, and then wedged the baby dino I had given him on his birthday that JJ said he never puts down into his arms. Henry stirred ever so slightly at my touch and hugged the dinosaur close to him. He whispered a soft "Uncle 'Pence' as I combed back Henry's hair and clicked off the light. I turned around and there, leaning against the door jamb, was JJ.

She had her arms crossed gently over her chest and a smile played at the corners of her mouth. We both glanced at Henry then JJ pulled his door shut. She turned to me and wrapped her hands behind my head. "Since when did you get so good with kids?"

"Since you made me Henry's godfather?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I didn't think you were good with them. You know, 'The Reid Effect' and everything."

I gave her a sarcastic smirk. "I've always wanted kids actually, but I never thought I'd get them." I said matter-of-factly as we sat down on the couch.

"Oh? And why's that, Doc?"

Again, I gave her a sarcastic look. "I don't know, Jayje…every girl in DC is throwing themselves at me. I couldn't fathom a reason why I thought I'd never have kids."

"No need to get smart, Reid. I was being conversational."

"Oh. It's not working." She laughed and pulled me up from the couch. "I guess I should get going."

"Going? You are not GOING anywhere! At least, not until you kiss me goodnight." JJ gave me a sexy grin and pulled me towards her until our lips were one inch apart.

Her eyes were memorizing my face, something that I did to her face a long time ago. I locked my eyes on hers, and waited until she looked at me. As soon as our gazes met, my glance dropped to her lips. Her tongue moistened her full, bottom lip and I groaned. I took my hands on either side of her face and brought her mouth to mine.

We had kissed before but nothing like this. They say that you see fireworks when you kiss the person that you're meant to be with, right? Well I don't see just fireworks; I see a whole damn forest on fire with fireworks going off in the background and loud trumpets blaring while bombs go off…every time I kiss her. The kiss deepened my tongue begged entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips with a soft moan and soon our tongues meshed in a hot frenzy. My hands had traveled from her face to her hair and were knotted and tangled into her blonde tresses both soft and beautiful. Her hands had found my waistline and started to unbuckle my belt. This was turning into one hell of a goodnight kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. "J….J" I managed to mumble. "Not here, love." Her eyes opened to reveal shock and a blush crept up from her toes probably.

"Whoops," she giggled. She walked away from me to lock her front door and grab the baby monitor from the kitchen. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom door.

Before the door shut behind me, her hands were up my sweater vest, pulling it over my head. My fingers struggled to unbutton her shirt because I couldn't fucking think straight. JJ put her hand underneath my shirt and popped the buttons off, one by one. I somehow managed to get her shirt unbuttoned and off before my belt was loosened. I pulled the belt out of the belt loops as she shredded off my white tank. After I was naked from the waist up, I figured it was her turn to be that way.

Slowly, I walked towards her, searching her eyes. I rubbed up and down her arms giving her Goosebumps. She shivered. "Are you cold?" I whispered, leaning down so my lips grazed her ear as I spoke. An almost inaudible 'no' followed my question. I kissed her ear and suckled her earlobe. Her head lulled backwards allowing me access to her neck. I spread butterfly kisses from her ear to her collarbone and back. She whispered, "More, Spence! God, Spence, please more," while I trailed tiny kisses all over her neck and throat.

The fucking things this woman does to me, I swear, if I died right now, I'd die a happy man! I was happy to oblige her request, so I lifted her still fabric covered buttocks to the edge of her bed so I could kneel in front of her. Her hands were on my shoulders as I shimmied down her pants over her hips, her still in the sitting position. I then took her knee-high pantyhose in my teeth and scraped them down over her toes. She moaned 'more' again, so I leaned her back to lay her head down on the duvet, her knees bent at the edge of the bed. My body settled over hers, my eyes watching her, my profiling skills taking over my mind. My hands brushed back her hair as she smiled up at me.

I took my forefinger and brushed her bra straps aside and placed small kisses on her shoulders. My lips trailed lower towards her chest. When I got to her cleavage I reached underneath her to unclasp her bra. Once unclasped, I picked the garment off of JJ and flung it towards her closet doors. My mouth resumed its trip over JJ's body and kissed her large left breast. Taking in her puckered nipple and dark brown areola, I smirked at my handiwork. I stuck my tongue out and licked her hardened nipple and her hips bucked into mine, her thigh scraping my hardened manhood, which she couldn't have missed. I let out a shaky breath as my manhood was grazed and it lifted in anticipation. My lips trailed down to her valley and over to her right nipple. I licked, sucked and bit her darkened nipple and I left a hidden hickey on the rounded chest it belonged to.

I sat up and removed my pants for they were far too tight over my large manhood. Her eyes locked on it and she licked her lips. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a crinkly packet that I keep for safety reasons. I replenish it every month so it doesn't get damaged. I resumed my place above her clad only in boxers, her in her thong, both garments hiding the most precious of things. She smiled and ran her fingers over my lightly dusted chest hair. Then she raised her head to suck on my right nipple. My eyes fluttered shut and I released a shaky sigh. She moaned into my chest which made my erection bigger (which I didn't think was possible) and my arms weak from holding my body up. She shifted herself so that she could remove my boxers from my body. Soon enough, I was stark naked in her gaze, vulnerable and standing at attention. She flipped me over and it was her turn to pleasure me.

**JJ POV**

He was so hot! Why hadn't I realized how sexy Dr. Reid was before? Not only was he gentle and slow, he wasn't pressuring me to go fast. He didn't ask to bed me, I started it. Spence was good with Henry; so fucking good with Henry. I'm sure Will couldn't do better than Spence when it came to Henry. And so far, he's above and beyond Will's novice experience in bed. I trailed kisses over Spence's body lower and lower as his chest hair got thicker and darker. Soon I had hit home and I stared at his gigantic erection. He's better than Will in that category, too. Jesus, this boy—man is fucking perfect. At this point I'm making Spence squirm with my lack of movement towards his large manhood. I dip my head and lick the wrinkled skin ever so softly, ever so gently, just enough so that he gets the idea.

Then I lift my head and grip his cock with my left hand. Then I start pumping, and I watch his eyes flutter shut as his head lulls backwards into the down pillows. Soft moans escape his lips and his fingers grip into the duvet. I stop pumping and let my mouth take over. I breathe a steady breath onto him, his hips moving upwards towards my lips. I kiss, suck, lick and softly nip his manhood until he's almost ready to burst onto my sheets. I then slip off my thong and roll over onto my back. Spence rolls on the condom he took out from his wallet a minute ago and takes his position above me. He looks into my eyes with permission to start.

I grab his face between my hands, wrap my legs around his waist and say, "Just fuck me, Spencer, now!" I pull his hips down and he delves into my happy place. And boy can he fuck! I'm sure at this point that he isn't a virgin. I couldn't imagine who his first was but this was not his first time in a bed with a woman. At least, I hope it wasn't his first time with a woman…I mean, tonight I think he's made it quite clear he's heterosexual.

Soon, Spence and I find a rhythm. It was so easy it's like we had been making love for years. Moans escaped from both of our throats and I could feel my peak coming very, very soon. I began to cry out his name, my toes curled, my fingers grabbed his back and left nail marks on it. Then I screamed out for a second before his mouth captured my climax sound, and he shuddered on top of me. Panting with tears running down my eyes, Spence rolled off of me and shed the used condom into my trash can.

He curled his naked body around mine, facing me. His thumb captured the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Spence," I said simply. Saying exactly what I wanted to convey in one word, his name.

"Jayje, don't say anything, love," he called me 'love.' I was internally giggling like a teenager.

"Spence, that was wonderful and I wanted to tell you that I love you."

His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. "You love me? How? Why?"

"You find that hard to believe," I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, Jayje. I told you earlier, girls aren't exactly throwing themselves at me," Spence said, sadly.

"Well, I'm not a girl, Spence. And I don't care if any other girl is or not, I love you and I think that you are the best man in the world. You're sweet, funny, socially awkward that makes you seem cute and vulnerable. Spence, you may not be perfect for the world, but you're perfect for mine," I said, smiling brightly, hoping that he understands how much he really means to me.

A tear escaped his eye. "JJ, thank you for that. And I want to tell you that I love you too, so much. And I will do anything to keep you, to be with you, to take care of you and Henry for the rest of my life, to the best of my ability."

"By the way, Spence. Merry Christmas." I smile and hum contently.

I put my head on my pillow, and snuggled close to Dr. Spencer Reid's chest. His arms came around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I knew that my life would be perfect beyond this moment, as long as Spencer was with me.


End file.
